


Heavy in Your Arms

by bannanachan



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/pseuds/bannanachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good nights don’t outnumber the bad nights. Not by a mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy in Your Arms

They take turns having nightmares.

Her first, usually, hands on her forehead, sitting straight up, thoughts of Barry and her brother running through her head too fast to keep track of, and she gets dizzy trying to differentiate reality from memory from dream. She always cries and it can take anywhere from a few seconds to thirty minutes for him to calm her down, and once he even got annoyed with being kept up for so long, yelled at her until he regretted it. It’s like she isn’t herself, it’s like it’s poison, and he has to keep reminding himself that it actually is, and he thanks a god he doesn’t believe in that he’s never had to go through that shit, the only good luck he’s ever had.

And then he goes next – more rarely than her. It has to do with the weather, and what they were up to, and how fucked up Nicholas is on that particular day. One thing Alex doesn’t do – he screams, he screams bloody murder, like it’s all happening just as bad as it did the first time. She wonders sometimes how she never noticed before they were living together until she remembers exactly why. Less she can do for him than he can do for her, and less variance. She just holds him close and buries her face in his shoulder while he screams, and cries, and says how much it hurts, and then when it’s over – it’s usually about a minute, before it’s over – then she gets him an aspirin and falls asleep with her head on his chest.

And when Nicholas is with them – then all bets are off, because sometimes those nights are nothing but love, and no one wakes up, and the mornings feel brighter than the days in Ergastulum ever do. But some nights, when one of them goes off, it’s a disaster for the rest. It’s a series of old injuries acting up one by one, it’s Worick holding him down by force when necessary, it’s Alex sleeping on the couch because otherwise he’ll never rest and Nico having to be the one to hold her when she panics because Worick’s going off to smoke. It’s the chain reaction from hell, it’s a totally sleepless night, it’s aspirin downed with a shared bottle of beer that they pass wordlessly between the three of them.

And the good nights don’t outnumber the bad nights, not by a mile. And they only really make up for them sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I'm obsessed with right now? I haven't read the manga yet but it's on my list.
> 
> Title is from "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence and the Machine.


End file.
